My Abnormal High School Life!
by Ly15
Summary: Aku tidak bisa percaya ini. Aku sekelas dengan si muka datar Uchiha Sasuke, petinju profesional Haruno Sakura, dan laki-laki super kaya Namikaze Naruto. Kenapa teman-temanku tidak ada yang normal? "Ngomong-ngomong, pernahkah kau mendengar rumor tentang Sembilan Proyek Terlarang?"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

.

Let's start your abnormal high school life!

.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin. Ini adalah hari pertama di SMA. Aku ingin segera ke kelas dan mendapat teman baru.

Mungkin karena aku terlalu terburu-buru, seseorang tidak sengaja menabrakku.

Yang menabrakku adalah seorang laki-laki tampan berambut raven. Wajahnya entah kenapa terasa tidak asing.

"Ma-maaf."

"Hn."

Laki-laki itu tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan pergi melewatiku. Wow, benar-benar kesan pertama yang sangat bagus.

"Hei."

Tubuhku langsung menegang saat merasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Tolong maafkan dia. Dia memang agak kasar, tapi dia sebenarnya anak yang baik. Dibesarkan di keluarga terkenal seperti Uchiha membuatnya seperti itu."

Yang menepuk pundakku ternyata seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Aku menghela nafas lega.

Reputasi sekolah ini tidak terlalu bagus, jadi wajar saja aku takut jika ada yang tiba-tiba menyentuhku seperti itu. Beberapa rumor mengatakan bahwa anak-anak yang belajar di sekolah ini adalah sekumpulan anak aneh dan para berandalan.

Jika sekolah ini bukan satu-satunya sekolah yang dekat dengan rumahku, aku tidak akan pernah mau menghabiskan masa SMA disini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tadi kau bilang Uchiha?"

Pantas saja wajah laki-laki itu tidak asing. Aku pernah melihatnya di TV. Siapa yang tidak kenal Uchiha? Keluarga itu terkenal karena terdiri dari orang-orang jenius dan berbakat. Merekalah yang menjaga keamanan kota ini.

"Oh, benar, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya? Namaku Haruno Sakura. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu menjulurkan tangan. Aku menyambut tangannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga. Kau bisa memanggilku Miki."

Ekspresi Haruno-san tiba-tiba berubah. Matanya menyipit menatap tiga anak laki-laki yang mendatangi kami. Wajar saja sikapnya seperti itu. Wajah mereka menunjukkan niat jahat yang sangat jelas.

"Kalian berdua adalah gadis yang sangat manis. Kenapa kita tidak bersenang-senang bersa-"

Sebelum salah satu laki-laki itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tubuhnya terpental ke belakang. Mataku melebar, tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja kulihat.

Haruno-san baru saja memukul laki-laki itu?

"Minggir."

Itu hanya satu kata. Dan satu kata itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat berandalan-berandalan itu muncur ketakutan.

Bahkan aku ingin ikut mundur juga bersama mereka.

.

.

Aku tidak tau apa sekelas dengan gadis pertama yang mengajakku berbicara sekaligus memukul wajah seseorang tanpa ragu adalah berita bagus.

"Kita sekelas, Miki-chan!"

Aku hanya bisa memaksakan senyum.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, kelihatannya kita sekelas!"

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang acak-acakan mendekati mereka berdua. Senyum Haruno-san langsung menghilang.

"Kenapa aku harus sekelas denganmu lagi?"

"Dan kelihatannya kita juga sekelas dengan Sasuke-Teme."

"Ada dimana dia?"

Senyum Sakura telah kembali sama cepatnya dengan waktu menghilangnya. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa bagusnya dia."

Saat itulah tatapan laki-laki itu akhirnya jatuh pada seorang gadis tidak beruntung yang berusaha membuat dirinya tidak terlihat. Dengan kata lain, aku.

"Aku juga akan sekelas denganmu, ya? Namaku Namikaze Naruto."

"Eh? Kau adalah anak dari pendiri perusahaan Namikaze yang sangat terkenal itu?!"

Perusahaan Namikaze bisa membuat segalanya. Mereka membuat pakaian, makanan, mesin-mesin canggih, dan berbagai macam alat elektronik dengan kualitas tinggi. Penghasilan mereka sangat tinggi. Tidak heran perusahaan itu menjadi sangat terkenal.

Orang yang mengaku sebagai Namikaze Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Benar, itulah aku."

Aku tidak bisa percaya ini. Aku sekelas dengan si muka datar Uchiha Sasuke, petinju profesional Haruno Sakura, dan laki-laki super kaya Namikaze Naruto. Kenapa teman-temanku tidak ada yang normal?

Namikaze-san belum menunjukkan sikap aneh, tapi cepat atau lambat watak aslinya pasti akan keluar. Seperti yang dilakukan Haruno-san.

Selamat tinggal kehidupan SMA-ku yang normal...

"Miki-chan, kenapa wajahmu menunjukkan ekspresi seperti orang yang telah kehilangan hal berharga dari hidupnya?"

.

.

Ternyata Namikaze-san tidak aneh juga. Kenyataannya, dia bertingkah seperti remaja pada umumnya. Dia mengajak aku dan Haruno-san makan bersama dan menceritakan hal-hal lucu.

Dan Haruno-san juga adalah gadis yang manis jika kau melupakan tinjunya yang mematikan.

"Jadi, tou-chan sering memberikan tugasnya kepadaku. Aku sangat senang dia mempercayaiku, tapi seharusnya dia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri dengan serius. Maksudku, ayah macam apa yang meninggalkan seluruh tugasnya kepada anaknya?"

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengeluh begitu? Kau selalu memaksaku membantumu, Dobe."

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, kan? Beberapa tugas hanya bisa diselesaikan dengan bantuan polisi, Teme."

"Pengawasanku sekarang jadi diperketat karena kau."

Oh, dan ada satu orang lagi yang tidak aku sangka kehadirannya. Namikaze-san, secara ajaib, mampu membuat Uchiha Sasuke ikut makan bersama kami.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, dia ternyata orang yang cukup cerewet juga.

"Kudengar kau sering melakukan tugas polisi, ya, Uchiha-san?"

"Hn."

Atau mungkin dia hanya mau berbicara kepada Namikaze-san. Aku merasa tersakiti disini.

"Hei, Sasuke, kau harus menjawab pertanyaan Miki-chan dengan ben-"

"Halo, gadis-gadis. Kita bertemu lagi."

Seorang laki-laki menginterupsi. Uh... Anak-anak nakal itu lagi. Mereka membawa banyak teman kali ini. Laki-laki yang dipukul Haruno-san tidak bersama mereka. Aku tidak akan bertanya bagaimana kondisinya sekarang.

"Oh, kalian lagi?"

Mereka berjumlah sepuluh orang lebih dan sebagian besar membawa pemukul baseball.

Haruno-san berdiri tegap di depan laki-laki bertubuh paling besar seakan menantang mereka semua.

Ini gawat! Aku harus menghentikan mereka!

"Hentikan!"

Tapi, yang berteriak bukanlah aku. Namikaze-san berdiri diantara Haruno-san dan para berandalan.

"Aku punya gambaran apa yang telah Sakura lakukan, tapi seorang gadis melawan tujuh laki-laki bersenjata dan lima laki-laki berbadan besar? Dimana harga diri kalian?" ucap Uchiha Sasuke dengan nada merendahkan. Anak dari keluarga Uchiha memang hebat.

"Kau benar."

Kelihatannya sang pemimpin mulai mengerti. Dia berbalik dan menatap anak buahnya.

"Semuanya! Ayo, serang kedua laki-laki itu juga!"

"AYOOOO!"

Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya dengan menambah dua lelaki-kurus dan tidak bersenjata-sebagai target bisa membuat harga diri mereka terselamatkan?

"Mereka semua idiot," Namikaze-san bergumam kesal.

"Dan mereka juga sangat keras kepala. Tak kusangka bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih keras kepala dari pada Naruto."

"Kau mengejekku, ya?"

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Dobe? Mereka tidak mau mendengar kata-katamu."

"Kita berdua kabur saja."

"Ide bagus."

Uchiha-san, kemana pidatomu tentang harga diri tadi? Dan hanya kabur berdua? Bagaimana denganku? Kembalikan kehidupanku yang normal, sialan!

"Mau kabur, ya?"

Ugh... Para berandalan itu mengepung kami semua. Mereka terlihat siap mengayunkan tinju kapan saja.

"Dasar, tidak tau terima kasih," ucap Namikaze-san. Berterima kasih? Untuk apa?

"...?"

Si pemimpin kelihatannya memiliki pertanyaan yang sama denganku. Dia memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Jika kau tidak menghentikan pertengkaran ini segera, kalian semua, baik yang berbadan kekar maupun yang bersenjata, akan berakhir sama dengan teman kalian yang saat ini berada di rumah sakit karena patah tulang."

"Huh...?"

Aku seharusnya berkata pada Namikaze-san bahwa aku tidak ingin mendengar kondisi laki-laki yang dipukul Haruno-san. Akibatnya, sekarang tubuhku tidak berhenti gemetaran.

.

.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolah? Kau terlihat sangat pucat," ibuku yang sedang menyetir bertanya khawatir.

"Sebuah pembantaian."

"...?"

Maaf, Kaa-san, meskipun kau menatapku dengan ekspresi penasaran seperti itu, hanya dua kata itu yang bisa kuucapkan. Tubuhku sudah tidak ada tenaga untuk mengatakan hal lain.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, bagaimana Namikaze Naruto mengetahui keadaan laki-laki yang dipukul Haruno Sakura? Saat itu, aku yakin hanya ada kami berdua dan tiga laki-laki itu.

Lupakan saja. Benar, lupakan saja semua kejadian tadi.

Seorang gadis yang mampu mengalahkan (bahasa kasarnya : membantai) tujuh laki-laki bersenjata dan lima laki-laki berbadan besar? Tidak mungkin sesuatu seperti itu ada di dunia ini.

Benarkan?

.

.

Di suatu tempat, Namikaze Minato sedang sibuk melakukan tugasnya.

"Hm? Salah satu rancangan mesin terbarunya telah dicuri?"

Ini adalah tugas yang tidak bisa diberikan kepada sembarang orang. Rancangan itu sangat penting untuk perusahaan. Berarti, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa diandalkan.

Minato mengambil laptopnya. Dia membuka Network khusus buatan anaknya.

Ayah tercinta_Naruto, seseorang telah mencuri rancangan mesin terbaru milik perusahaan. Minta data lengkapnya kepada Shikaku. Kau bisa melakukannya, kan?

Jawabannya tiba dengan sangat cepat.

Original_Tidak mau.

Ayah tercinta_Kenapa? Kumohon lakukanlah ini untuk ayahmu. Hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang berbeda, seorang wanita menatap laptopnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Bunga-bunga menghiasi seluruh tokonya.

Penjual bunga_Bukankah kau bisa melakukannya sendiri dengan teleportasimu?

Saat itu juga, seorang wanita berambut panjang memasuki tokonya. Wajahnya mengerut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hanako? Cepat kembali bekerja! Kita mendapat stok baru dari perusahaan Namikaze."

Wanita yang dipanggil Hanako itu buru-buru menutup laptopnya. "Aku mengerti, Ino."

.

.

Seorang laki-laki muda menghentikan sepedanya. Dia terlihat kesal saat menatap layar handphone-nya.

Ayah tercinta_Bekerja sama dengan 'seluruh dirimu' jauh lebih efektif.

Pengantar surat_Apanya yang bekerja sama? Kau menimpakan seluruh pekerjaanmu kepada 'kami'!

Original_Itu benar!

.

.

Seorang wanita yang sedang membawa anjingnya langsung menggelengkan kepala begitu melihat layar handphone-nya. Dia mulai menulis sesuatu.

Pencinta anjing_Sebenarnya kau hanya ingin mencari waktu untuk bisa berdua dengan Kaa-san benarkan?

.

.

Ayah tercinta_Teehee :3.

Gadis kecil_Kau benar-benar ayah yang sangat baik sampai air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir.

Namikaze Naruto yang menggunakan akun 'Original' di websitenya menghela nafas. Perlahan-lahan, jarinya mengetik sesuatu di laptop.

Original_Apa boleh buat. Ayo, 'kita' lakukan.

Bermacam-macam balasan pun bermunculan.

Penjaga perpustakaan_Kita tidak punya pilihan lain jika 'Original' yang mengatakannya.

Reporter_Akan kulakukan yang terbaik.

Penjaga perpustakaan_Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah permintaan ayah 'kita'.

Maid_Hanya untuk kali ini saja.

Dan masih banyak lagi balasan-balasan yang akan memakan waktu lama untuk dibaca.

Namikaze Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dia mengetik kata-kata terakhir sebelum mematikan laptopnya. Dia tidak perlu membaca pesan berikutnya untuk mengetahui balasan ayahnya.

.

.

Original_Kau bisa mempercayaiku, Tou-chan.

Ayah tercinta_Kuserahkan tugas ini padamu.

Di dalam kantornya, Minato menyandarkan punggungnya. Naruto adalah yang paling bisa dipercaya untuk melaksanakan tugas ini.

Karena satu orang pencuri tidak akan bisa melawan ribuan orang yang saling terhungung.

Tidak, bukan ribuan orang. Tepatnya, satu orang yang memiliki ribuan 'orang lain' sebagai 'dirinya'.

.

.

"Namikaze, ya? Kau beruntung bisa berteman dengan orang sekaya itu, Miki."

"..."

Berarti itu satu-satunya keberuntungan yang kumiliki hari ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pernahkah kau mendengar rumor tentang Sembilan Proyek Terlarang?"

"...?"

"Ini hanya rumor. Ada yang pernah mengatakan bahwa Perusahaan Namikaze adalah pencipta salah satu dari proyek terlarang itu, yaitu proyek memperbanyak diri."

"Memperbanyak diri? Apakah itu mungkin?"

"Entahlah. Beberapa rumor mengatakan bahwa proyek itu telah selesai. Ada juga rumor lain yang mengatakan bahwa proyek itu gagal dan nyaris menyebabkan kebangkrutan pada perusahaan. Tidak hanya itu saja. Beberapa orang yang mempercayai rumor itu berkata bahwa 'clone' yang diciptakan ini bisa merubah bentuk tubuh, jenis kelamin, dan usia sesuai dengan kehendak orang yang 'asli'."

"Seluruh rumor ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal."

Ibu tertawa kecil. Mendadak dia mengerem mobil. Uh... Tiba-tiba berhenti seperti itu membuat kepalaku terbentur kursi di depanku. Kenapa Kaa-san melakukan itu?

"Maaf, aku tidak melihat lampu hijau."

Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang pendek menundukkan tubuhnya, lalu buru-buru pergi ke tepi jalan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali hati-hati, ya," ucap ibuku ramah dari dalam mobil. Dia lemah jka berhadapan dengan anak kecil.

Mataku memperhatikan benda yang dipegang gadis kecil itu. Kenapa gadis kecil itu dibiarkan berkeliaran sambil memegang handphone? Apa orang tuanya tidak peduli jika anaknya diculik?

Dimana orang tuanya lagi pula?

"Ya! Aku akan lebih berhati-hati!" Gadis kecil itu menganggukkan kepala dengan ceria.

Mobil kami kembali berjalan. Aku terus memperhatikan gadis kecil yang terlihat semakin menjauh itu. Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

Entah kenapa senyuman itu terasa tidak asing.

.

Do you want to continue your abnormal high school life?

.

A/N : Fanfic ini hanya sebuah eksprimen. Sebelumnya saya telah membuat fic Naruto berjudul Reincarnation and The Immortal yang berakhir dengan kegagalan. Selain karena para pembaca tidak menyukai gaya chapternya yang super pendek, juga karena jalan ceritanya terhapus begitu saja dari otak ane. Haha.. Maafkan author yang satu ini, ya.

Sebagai gantinya, maukah salah satu dari kalian berbaik hati melanjutkan eksprimen itu? Jika ada yang tertarik mengadopsinya, tolong beritau saya. Author sendiri juga ingin bisa melihat akhir dari cerita yang menyedihkan itu.

Karena ff ini hanya sebuah eksperimen, cerita ini juga bisa berakhir kapan saja dan updatenya bisa dua atau tiga bulan sekali. Semuanya tergantung reaksi pembaca dan otak lemot sang Author.

Tapi, kumohon terus berikan semangatmu!

Jaa nee~!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

.

Let's continue your abnormal high school life!

.

Beberapa orang mungkin menginginkan kehidupan menarik dan senang melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan yang memacu adrenalin.

Aku bukan salah satu dari mereka. Jadi, saat aku sekelas dengan orang-orang yang tidak biasa, aku hanya bisa protes dalam hati. Kenapa harus aku?!

"Miki-chan, kau memasang ekspresi menyedihkan itu lagi. Katakan siapa yang mengganggumu. Aku akan menghajar mereka tanpa ampun!"

"Sakura-chan, kelihatannya kata-katamu hanya membuatnya semakin sedih."

"Eh?"

Orang-orang memanggilku Miki. Aku adalah gadis SMA normal. Sedihnya, orang normal sepertiku bisa terjebak bersama orang-orang aneh yang tingkahnya diluar akal manusia.

.

.

"Kau kehilangan anjingmu?" tanya Haruno-san. Aku mengangguk.

Aku memiliki seekor anjing berbulu hitam dan putih. Kemarin dia tidak ditemukan meski aku sudah mencarinya ke seluruh halaman.

Uu... Kemana perginya dia...

"Jangan khawatir, Miki-chan. Kami akan membantumu mencarinya."

Mungkin aku memasang ekspresi menyedihkan karena Haruno-san terlihat berusaha keras meyakinkanku.

"Kau bilang 'kami'?"

Dia menarik tanganku. "Akan kuperkenalkan kau pada ahlinya."

.

.

"Mencari anjing hilang?"

Jadi, Haruno-san memperkenalkanku pada Hyuuga Hinata. Kata 'memperkenalkan' mungkin kurang cocok. Aku sudah mengenalnya dari acara TV.

Keluarga Hyuuga juga termasuk keluarga yang kaya dan terkenal. Jika Uchiha adalah polisi dan Namikaze adalah ilmuan, maka Hyuuga adalah detektif. Mereka sangat teliti dan cerdik. Tidak heran Haruno-san meminta bantuannya.

"Bagaimana, Hinata? Maukah kau menolong Miki-chan mencari anjingnya?"

"Eh... Ta-tapi..."

Kelihatannya Hyuuga-san adalah orang yang pemalu. Dia menghindari tatapan kami dan terus menunduk menatap tali sepatunya. Syukurlah, dia terlihat normal.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin minta tolong Naruto dan Sasuke-kun. Tapi, mereka berdua menghilang di jam kedua. Kurasa mereka membolos."

"Um... A-aku juga sedang ada urusan..."

"Begitu, ya. Apa boleh buat."

.

Rencana 1 : Membujuk Hyuuga Hinata

Gagal

.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Setelah pembicaraan dengan Hyuuga-san tadi, kupikir Haruno-san sudah menyerah. Ternyata dia masih punya rencana lain.

Orang yang diperkenalkan padaku selanjutnya adalah Inuzuka Kiba. Aku juga pernah mendengar tentang keluarga mereka.

Keluarga Inuzuka terkenal karena seluruh anggota keluarga mereka sangat hebat dalam melatih anjing-anjing militer.

Murid-murid di kelasku kaya dan terkenal, ya...

"Temanku kehilangan anjingnya. Bisakah kau mencarinya, Kiba?"

"Hm... Bagaimana menurutmu, Akamaru?"

Aku terperanjat kaget saat melihat seekor anak anjing berbulu putih berdiri di sebelah Inuzuka-san. Anjing itu menggonggong seakan menjawab pertanyaan tuannya.

Memangnya membawa binatang peliharaan diperbolehkan, ya?

"Kumohon padamu, Kiba."

Uh... Perasaan apa ini? Haruno-san sedang tersenyum manis, tapi kenapa aku merasakan aura membunuh? Pasti hanya perasaanku saja.

"O-oke, aku mengerti. Akan kulakukan!"

"Terima kasih, Kiba! Kau teman terbaikku!"

"Tapi, pertama-tama..." Inuzuka-san menatapku. "Apa kau punya barang atau pakaian yang pernah digunakan anjingmu? Kalau bisa, yang masih meninggalkan aroma yang kuat."

"Tidak. Kurasa aku tidak punya."

Semua barangnya sudah dibuang dan digantikan dengan yang baru pagi ini. Pakaian yang sudah disentuhnya juga sudah dicuci.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa menolongmu. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sakura! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolongnya jika bau anjingnya belum aku ketahui!"

.

Rencana 2 : Meminta bantuan Inuzuka Kiba

Gagal

.

"Mencari anjing hilang, ya..."

"Benar. Apa kira-kira kau tau dimana anjingnya Miki-chan, Shino?"

Selanjutnya adalah Aburame Shino. Haruno-san benar-benar tidak mudah menyerah, ya.

Dari semua murid yang diperkenalkan Haruno-san padaku, Aburame Shino adalah satu-satunya yang belum aku ketahui. Dia terlihat sangat misterius. Bahkan dari cara berpakaiannya juga.

Dia memakai kaca mata hitam, jaket abu-abu, dan menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaket.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kurasa kau tidak perlu mencari lagi," ucap Aburame-san padaku. Aku dan Haruno-san berpandangan.

Jadi bukan hanya aku yang kebingungan disini. Aburame-san tidak menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi. Dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kami.

Bukan hanya cara berpakaiannya, kata-katanya juga sangat misterius. Mungkin aku sebaiknya memanggilnya 'Tuan Misterius' mulai sekarang.

.

Rencana 3 : Bertanya pada Tuan Misterius

Gagal...?

.

"Jangan khawatir, Miki-chan. Aku yakin dengan kekuatan kita berdua saja sudah cukup untuk mencari anjingmu!"

Itulah yang dikatakan pada Sakura-chan akhirnya. Setelah diperkenalkan pada tiga orang itu, jam pelajaran dimulai dan kami terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkannya. Aku berjalan kearah mobil jemputanku dengan langkah berat.

"Miki, berhentilah memasang wajah menyedihkan seperti itu." Ibuku menggelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan 'Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan anak ini'

"Tapi, anjingku sedang menghilang! Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Dia sudah ditemukan."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Ya, tukang kebun kita yang menemukannya."

"Syukurlah! Aku harus memberitau Haruno-san!"

Tapi, tunggu sebentar. Bukankah ini sama seperti yang dikatakan Aburame-san kepadaku? Dia jelas-jelas berkata 'Kurasa kau tidak perlu mencarinya lagi.'

Atau mungkin ini hanya kebetulan?

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata memainkan pensil di tangannya. Matanya menatap keluar jendela.

Dia benar-benar melihat keluar jendela. Mata milik keluarga Hyuuga mampu melihat menembus dinding-dinding sejauh mungkin.

Saat ini, Hinata sedang melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan dengan mata khusus itu.

"Kau sedang melihat Namikaze lagi, kan? Itu adalah salah satu cara menggunakan kemampuanmu untuk tujuan bodoh."

Sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji, mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Hinata tidak menanggapi. Saat Neji akan keluar dari kamarnya, barulah Hinata bersuara membuat langkah kakinya berhenti di pintu.

"Dan kau mau pergi bermain poker lagi, kan? Itu juga salah satu cara menggunakan kemampuan mata Hyuuga untuk tujuan bodoh."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. Ada wanita yang keras kepala menantangku bermain meski dia sudah sering kalah. Aku jadi punya banyak uang, kau tau."

Usai berkata begitu, Neji pergi meninggalkannya. Hinata tidak menghentikannya.

Dia menunduk menatap novel yang dibelikan adiknya.

"Sudah kuduga, melihat Naruto-kun adalah kegiatan yang paling asyik."

Hinata menutup buku novelnya dan kembali menatap lurus menembus dinding dimana dia bisa melihat apa saja yang Naruto lakukan.

.

.

"Teme, pernahkah kau merasa ada orang yang mengawasimu?"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku merasa ada orang yang memperhatikan gerak-gerikku jika aku bersamamu, Dobe."

"..."

"..."

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Pasti hanya perasaanku saja."

"Itu benar. Mana mungkin ada orang yang melihat kita sekarang."

.

.

"Keluarga Aburame? Meski tidak terkenal, keluarga mereka mendirikan taman kupu-kupu dan melestarikan serangga langka. Mereka juga membuat peternakan lebah madu. Kau berteman dengan orang-orang yang luar biasa," Ibuku menjelaskan panjang lebar. Komentar terakhirnya membuat dahiku mengerut.

Teman-temanku luar biasa di bidang yang aneh.

.

.

Miki-chan tidak tau bahwa kata-katanya sepenuhnya benar. Haruno Sakura yang hebat dalam bertinju, Namikaze Naruto yang hebat dalam mengumpulkan informasi, dan Hyuuga Hinata yang hebat dalam menguntit (bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan).

Masih banyak lagi hal-hal hebat yang bisa ditemukan di kehidupan sekolah yang tidak biasa ini.

.

Now, do you want to continue your abnormal high school life?

.

A/N : Terima kasih kepada yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini.

Jaa nee~!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

.

Let's continue your abnormal high school life!

.

"Wah, Namikaze-san cepat sekali," Aku bergumam kagum melihat anak-anak laki-laki yang berlarian. Yang memimpin di depan adalah Namikaze Naruto diikuti Uchiha Sasuke yang agak jauh di belakang.

"Bagi Naruto kecepatan seperti ini masih biasa. Jika dia serius kau bahkan tak bisa melihatnya, Miki-chan."

Yang menanggapi kata-kataku dengan ekspresi bosan adalah temanku, Haruno Sakura.

Saat ini adalah pelajaran olah raga. Aku, Haruno-san, dan Hyuuga-san duduk bertiga memperhatikan murid-murid laki-laki yang berlari.

"Maksudmu dia masih bisa lebih cepat dari ini, Haruno-san?"

Ibuku memang benar. Aku berteman dengan orang-orang yang luar biasa.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah Naruto. Ngomong-ngomong sampai kapan kau akan memanggil kami dengan sopan seperti itu, Miki-chan?"

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan nama keluarga. Kita sudah menjadi teman akrab sekarang, kan?"

Haruno-san, maksudku, Sakura-san memang sangat baik. Kemarin dia juga susah payah menolongku mencari anjingku. Dia akan menjadi gadis yang sempurna jika saja tinjunya tidak mematikan. Aku masih belum bisa melupakan pembantaian itu.

Tunggu, lupakan saja. Pembantaian itu hanya mimpi. Itu benar. Tidak mungkin gadis baik ini bisa membantai orang-orang kasar itu.

"Miki-chan, kau juga tidak perlu memanggilku dengan nama keluarga," ucap Hyuuga-san malu-malu.

"Sebenarnya, kami semua sudah saling memanggil dengan nama belakang, jadi aku yakin yang lainnya lebih suka seperti itu juga," Haru-maksudku, Sakura-san menjelaskan dengan ramah.

Kelihatannya teman-teman sekelasku sudah saling mengenal. Di kota kecil seperti ini hal itu memang wajar, berbeda denganku yang berasal dari kota besar dan pindah ke kota ini beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Lihat, Naruto adalah yang pertama selesai. Di kelas kita tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecepatannya."

Aku merasa bahkan seluruh murid di sekolah ini tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecepatan Naruto. Dan dia masih bisa lebih cepat dari ini?

Apa itu normal?

"Oh, iya, Miki-chan, apa kau sudah menentukan klub mana yang kau ikuti?"

"Eh? Tidak, aku belum tau."

Klub, ya... Aku belum pernah mengikuti kegiatan klub sebelumnya. Tidak ada hal menarik yang ingin kulakukan dan aku juga tidak punya bakat tertentu.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura? Apa kau mau mengikuti klub tinju?" tanya Hinata-san.

Jika Sakura-san ikut bergabung, namanya akan berubah menjadi klub tinju super. Serangan Sakura-san bahkan terlalu hebat untuk disebut tinju.

"Itu benar. Dan kau ingin ikut klub misteri, kan, Hinata?"

Hinata-san memainkan jarinya. "Begitulah."

Klub tinju dan klub misteri. Memang cocok untuk mereka berdua.

"Hm... Kalau Naruto-san pasti ikut klub lari, ya."

"Kau ini bicara apa, Miki-chan?" Sakura-san terdengar seakan tidak mengerti perkataanku.

"Eh? Bukankah Naruto-san sangat cepat dalam berlari?"

Aku yakin Naruto-san dengan mudah mendapatkan medali dalam lomba lari manapun.

Hinata-san dan Sakura-san saling pandang.

"Tidak, Naruto pasti akan ikut klub drama."

"Drama?"

Apa ini semacam lelucon? Tapi, kedua temanku itu tidak terlihat sedang bercanda.

Melihat ekspresi mereka, aku jadi ingin tau kehebatan Naruto-san dalam berakting.

.

.

Aku berdiri di depan ruangan klub pecinta anjing. Tidak, aku tidak salah membacanya.

Yang ada di depanku memang ruangan klub pecinta anjing.

Mau tau nama klub yang lebih aneh lagi? Klub pecinta serangga. Ruangannya tepat di sebelah klub pecinta anjing.

Aku mengikuti saran Sakura-san untuk melihat-lihat kegiatan klub agar aku bisa tau klub mana yang akan aku ikuti. Tak kusangka ada dua klub aneh seperti ini.

Sekolah yang kumasuki ini memang memiliki banyak klub. Siapapun bisa membuat klub disini selama mendapat persetujuan ketua OSIS.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang sebentar akhirnya aku memutuskan mengikuti klub pecinta anjing. Jumlah anggotanya saat ini adalah tiga orang termasuk diriku sendiri.

"Oh, kau adalah orang yang kehilangan anjingnya itu, ya? Apa anjingmu sudah ditemukan?"

Salah satu anggotanya adalah Inuzu-maksudku Kiba-san.

"Ya, maaf sudah merepotkanmu kemarin."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Aku tidak membantu sama sekali, benarkan, Akamaru?"

Sekali lagi aku dikejutkan oleh anak anjing putih yang berdiri di sebelah Kiba-san.

Apa membawa binatang peliharaan benar-benar dibolehkan? Aku harus mengecek aturan di sekolah ini.

Setelah mendaftar klub pecinta anjing, aku memutuskan untuk melihat klub pecinta serangga.

Anggotanya saat ini hanya ada satu orang.

"Apa kau mau bergabung dengan klub?"

Dan orang itu adalah si Tuan Misterius a.k.a Aburame Shino.

"T-tidak. Tapi, bagaimana bisa hanya ada satu anggota di klub ini, Shino-san?"

"Tentu saja, klub ini baru saja dibuat."

"Siapa yang membuatnya?"

"Aku."

Seharusnya aku tau itu.

Benar juga, keluarga Shino-san adalah pendiri taman kupu-kupu dan orang yang telah melestarikan serangga langka. Mereka pasti benar-benar mencintai serangga.

.

.

Setelah pembicaraan kaku dengan Tuan Misterius, aku meninggalkan klub pecinta serangga dan mencari kegiatan klub lainnya.

Aku jadi ingin tau orang macam apa orang yang telah mengijinkan terbentuknya klub pecinta serangga. Yang pasti dia bukan orang normal.

"Oh, Miki-chan!"

"Naruto-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Orang yang memanggilku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Dia bersikap ceria seperti biasa.

"Aku ingin pergi ke ruangan klub drama."

Ternyata Sakura-san dan Hinata-san memang benar. Uh... Padahal dia yang paling cepat dalam hal berlari.

"Ada apa? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu, Miki-chan?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kebetulan sekali, Naruto-san, aku sedang ingin melihat-lihat kegiatan klub. Kenapa tidak kesana bersama saja?"

"Ide bagus, Miki-chan!"

Naruto-san tersenyum menampakkan giginya. Dia cocok sekali menjadi model iklan sikat gigi.

Baru beberapa menit kami berjalan, seseorang berlari kearah kami. Tepatnya, berlari kearah Naruto-san.

"Kaichou, lihat ini." Orang itu menyodorkan kertas seakan memberikan laporan.

Hm? Kaichou? Apa Naruto-san adalah seorang ketua klub atau semacamnya?

"Apa ini?"

"Ini adalah daftar klub baru yang ingin dibentuk."

"Tinggalkan saja di mejaku."

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus mengurusnya sekarang, Kaichou!" sahut orang itu tidak sabar. "Ada banyak orang yang ingin membuat klub. Hanya kau yang bisa memberikan izin ini."

"Tenanglah, aku mengerti, kok."

Aku yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto, memiringkan kepala. Membuat klub...? Izin...?

"Aku bisa mengurusnya dengan cepat." Naruto-san menepuk pundak orang itu dan berjalan melewatinya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Naruto-san, mungkinkah kau adalah..." Aku yang berjalan mengikutinya, mencoba mengeluarkan dua kata yang selalu kupikirkan sejak memasuki ruangan klub pecinta serangga. "Ketua OSIS?"

"Itu benar," jawab Naruto-san enteng.

Orang aneh yang telah mengizinkan terbentuknya klub konyol itu adalah Namikaze Naruto? Ternyata pemikiran bahwa Naruto-san adalah orang paling normal di sekolah ini salah total.

Seharusnya aku sudah tau itu sejak dia tiba-tiba menghilang dari sekolah kemarin atau saat melihat kemampuannya yang terlalu diatas rata-rata.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi ketua OSIS?"

"Hehe... Aku menyuap mereka semua tentu saja!"

"Kau tidak seharusnya menggunakan cara licik begitu! Itu benar-benar salah!"

"Eh... Tapi, aku memakai uang yang kutabung sendiri..."

Masalahnya bukan pada cara mendapatkan uangnya, tapi caramu menggunakannya. Apa hanya aku satu-satunya murid normal di sekolah ini?

Tidak, Hinata-san juga normal. Lagipula, aku belum mengenal seluruh murid di sekolah ini. Jumlah muridnya memang tidak banyak, namun salah satu dari mereka pasti memiliki kehidupan normal sepertiku.

.

.

Hinata menyandarkan punggunya ke kursi mobil. Dengan menggunakan kemampuan mata yang sudah diwariskan turun-temurun di keluarga Hyuuga, dia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto.

"Berapa kali harus kubilang? Jangan gunakan kemampuanmu untuk hal bodoh seperti itu!" Neji yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya, menggertak kesal.

Mengabaikan sepupunya, Hinata terus memperhatikan Naruto. Sesekali dia akan tertawa kecil atau tersenyum senang.

Tidak mungkin kata normal sesuai gadis ini.

.

.

Di kamarnya, Namikaze Naruto merinding tanpa sebab. Dia mengabaikan perasaan tidak nyaman itu dan melanjutkan mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

Original_Pelakunya adalah Mizuki. Aku dan Sasuke sampai membolos pelajaran kemarin untuk menangkapnya.

Ayah tercinta_Bagus sekali, Naruto. Kau berhasil melakukannya dengan baik. Kau bisa istirahat. Ayahmu ini akan membereskan sisanya.

Naruto menatap layar laptopnya datar. "Membereskan sisanya, dia bilang. Padahal sekarang dia sedang berada di restoran bintang lima bersama Kaa-chan."

.

.

Minato memasukkan handpohenya ke saku bajunya. Dia tersenyum menatap istrinya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan tugas-tugasmu pada Shikaku?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Nikmati saja waktu berdua ini, Kushina."

Sementara itu, tanpa disadari Minato, pelayan berambut pirang sedang memperhatikannya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

.

Do you want to continue your abnormal high school life?

.


End file.
